


Thirty-five Seconds Airborne

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angry Sex, COmmander Brodie, Dress Up, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More bad military puns, Nomad ND1, Power Bottom, Roleplay, Scott is a Shitty tease, Spanking, Uniform Kink, mechanic puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Scott has damaged the suspension on the Nomad after a bet with the crew, and Gil is angry at his handling of it. However, Scott wants nothing more than to keep him angry, and reap the benefits in the bedroom.Scott warned Gil that he’d be an unruly cadet the next time he wore his old Alliance uniform, but he didn’t count on Technical Officer BrodieandCommander Brodie seeing to him.(Sequel toDressed for Reprimand)





	Thirty-five Seconds Airborne

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [_Dressed for Reprimand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309811), I guess by popular demand! Hahaha.  
> Thanks, as always, to my writing partner in crime, [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/), for beta reading this for me (and also forgiving me for laying this filth on her), and the following suggestion which the whole thing is built on!  
> “What did Scott do to the Nomad that broke it?”  
> “Probably that 35 second trophy thing.”

 

The Nomad’s six tires screeched as it set off, kicking up the top layer of sand and taking out chunks of the dry earth underneath. Multiple sets of hands clenched at the seats in response as they gained speed and raced onwards.

“Seatbelts on or forever hold thy peace!” Scott shouted, the glee in his voice travelling the full length of the rover.

“That means you too old man!” Cora added, not sounding her usual, serious self. “It might not effect you if you get thrown about back there, but you might take someone out with that hard head of yours!”

“More like _I’ll_ get taken out!” Jaal called, the nervousness in his voice showing.

Drack begrudgingly wrestled with the seatbelt as the rover shuddered and bounced, still picking up speed as it neared the edge of the cliff.

“You bunch of soft, squishy _kids_!” Drack grunted. “There, happy now?”

“A little!” Jaal replied, trying to skirt away from the krogan in his seat.

“Scott! Scott!” Liam cried excitedly, pointing to the left of the windshield.

“I see it!”

“Oh shiiiiiii, nooooooo!” Vetra betrayed her anxiety by covering her beady eyes, squashing her visor against her carapace. A scoff sounded from Peebee at her as she bounced up and down excitedly in her seat.

“Yes, yes, yes! We’re really gonna do it! Here we goooooo!”

Scott steered hard to the left, righting the Nomad with expert handling, pushing it towards the natural ramp that Liam had spotted. He activated the thruster as they neared it, Peebee squealing in delight, everyone _lurching_ back in their seats, feeling as if the g-force had hit them in the face, the sandy wash of Eos’ ground quickly giving way to sky…

 

***

 

Gil was unable to contain his anger as the Nomad lurched to a stop in the cargo bay. The lift took a god-damned _ice age_ to descend, and before it arrived on the ground floor half the crew had exited the vehicle. He watched the Nomad’s suspension strain under Drack’s weight even before he appeared at the door. The old krogan was the last off, and his leaving the rover did little to right its centre of balance.

“What the _bloody hell_ have you done to her!?” Gil shouted as he neared the group, making a bee-line to where Scott stood. He knew Scott had been driving; no one else had the little kink of pulling up whilst turning slightly to the right. Peebee giggled and made a get away, quickly followed by Cora with a spring in her step.

“Relax, Gil! She’s back here in one piece!” Scott chided through a toothy grin. It had been a mistake; the grin only served to make the mechanic angrier.

“One piece? One _fucking_ piece? I can see everything that’s wrong with her! I’m surprised you made it back with her in that state! The rear suspension is shot, probably not helped by Drack in the back of there!” he checked himself. “No offence.”

“None taken!” Drack grunted, humour clear in the long, curling, teeth-ridden line of his face. He was enjoying this little tête-à-tête between the two men. There was a brief, heated look between them, and the whole crew knew that this could go one of two ways – there was either going to be a slug out here and now, or they were going to have to deal with a salty Pathfinder _and_ engineer for the next few days. Of course, they could quite possibly get both scenarios in quick succession.

“What’s all this shouting about, I –” Lexi asked as she came through the door. She saw Scott and Gil square off in the middle of the cargo bay and quickly stopped talking. She’d heard Peebee giggling all the way down the main corridor, and watched as Cora strolled by, supressing a grin across her face, and it was only when she’d heard the raised voices coming from the cargo bay that she ventured out.

“I swear to god one day the Nomad is gonna blow up in your face, and if it happens on bloody H-047C you’ll all be irradiated to _fuck_ before the Tempest can even attempt a rescue!”

“You’re only saying that because you care, Gil!” Scott retorted, knowing full well that was the crux of it.

“You stupid -!” Gil threw out a huff, not ready to be livid in front of everyone because he loved the stupid idiot in front of him. “Yeah, that _is_ fucking why, Scott! And it’s not just you. You damn well take out Vetra, or Liam, Cora, Jaal, Drack or Peebee with you too? While Suvi, Kallo, Lexi and I watch on? Because you drive the Nomad like you’re on a monster truck course, and I can’t fix her quick enough -!”

He realised that everyone who was still around was looking at him intensely, that Lexi was eyeing him up and considering pulling him out of there for a therapy session right there and then.

 _Fuck no, doctor!_ He almost said out loud, glaring at Lexi and Scott in turn. “Just, _fucking_ get out of here!” he shouted, turning to go to one of the workbenches to grab his tools. Scott flippantly glanced between everyone in the cargo bay, each of them silently condemning Scott for what an asshole he was being.

“Do as he says, guys. Prodromos awaits. We all got some down time. Well except for Gil here.”

Scott saw Liam inwardly wince at the comment before giving him a dirty look. Scott mouthed a ‘what?’ at him before he watched Liam stalk off disapprovingly, and as he turned to follow him Lexi caught his eye.

“Pathfinder, do we need to-”

“No Dr. T’Perro,” Scott bluntly replied, motioning with her to following him through to the inner corridor. Once they were through the threshold he carried on speaking. “I know how to handle him.”

“I don’t think you entirely do, Scott. You just exposed him in front of everyone.”

“He wants a lover’s tiff in front of everyone he can have one!” Scott was feeling just as fed up as Lexi was looking. No-one had stopped to ask him how he was, what it was like taking out the kett base on the Sheartop. How it felt to nearly die in a firefight. All they seemed to care about was how the Nomad’s suspension was. Surely the other members of the team were feeling that too? “I’ll make it up to him. Rope some of the engineers on the outpost to see to the Nomad. Then we can go have some time together.”

“You know as well as I do that Gil won’t let anyone else touch the Nomad. Especially after what you’ve done to it.”

“Ah, it’s not all that bad, Lexi,” Scott replied, both stopping in the corridor as they started to edge nearer to his quarters. “And I have my ways when it comes to the Chief Technical Officer on the Tempest.”

“Scott,” Lexi voiced his name firmly, like he was being an insolent teenager. “That is exactly what I am afraid of. Don’t be flippant because you two are together. Complacency in a relationship is never a good thing, especially if you work together, and even more so when your poor choices affect his work load. You know as well as I do that Gil hardly sleeps and overworks.”

“Don’t I just,” Scott sighed, his eyes subtly swiping to the double doors to his quarters.

“I see my warnings are somewhat sinking in,” the doctor said dryly. “I hope that the issue is resolved _sooner_ rather than later. You’ll upset the delicate balance of moods on the ship.”

“Message received loud and clear! No, seriously. It is. I have been a little… _uncharitable_ in the way I behaved there. And I will make it up to him.”

He turned and swiftly made a bee-line to his quarters, Lexi not entirely faithful in his willingness to make things right.

 

***

The loud tuts and curses coming from the cargo bay had every single one of the crew sheepishly edging around Gil and leaving through the ramp. It didn’t help that once landed it was the only way off the ship on Eos. Every time Gil heard a set of footsteps approach he doubled down and cursed just that little bit louder to hurry them on their way. He did feel sorry for the team, though. Jaal had stayed behind after everyone had left and tried to bridge the peace. He thought it’d be Vetra to do it, but it appeared that she’d been just as traumatised about what Scott had done to the Nomad as he had. Except, she’d been in it at the time. Jaal had stood to the side, first offering to give him a hand, then giving up when Gil had made a less than favourable noise. Still, the angara didn’t leave, and so Gil found himself being lulled out of his rage by his calm voice reciting what had happened before they arrived back at the Tempest.

Gil had known what they’d left to do, he just never truly understood what combat was like first hand. They just accomplished an impossible feat, taking out the base on the Sheartop, likely sending the kett running from this area of the planet. The Initiative’s little pocket of existence would thrive here now and that was an extraordinary achievement for everyone. He just didn’t understand why _someone_ had to go and make driving the Nomad off the cliff the mode of celebration. He knew in his gut that it wasn’t Scott’s idea – but he was stubbornly neither admitting to having the idea himself _or_ snitching on which member of the crew it was, even to deflect his boyfriend’s anger away from him. In a way he admired that Scott would shield a teammate from his wrath, but Scott could be absolutely insufferable sometimes. Perhaps Scott was being a fuck about it on purpose.

 

 _A_ bet _my arse!_ Gil thought to himself angrily as he checked the shock tower on the Nomad’s fifth independent suspension. Unsurprisingly, it’d been loosened by the impact, as had all of them. The Nomad had been designed with hot drops in mind, but those were always perfectly choreographed between Kallo and himself, insuring the correct speed and height to allow for the smoothest landing possible. Gil huffed out loud, wiping caked sand away from the nuts and bolts holding the strut mounts in place.

 _Stupid shit-face. Driving this thing over boulders and acidic puddles, through ice flutes and off bloody mountains! You’d think he was a teenager on a flipping race track, not the Pathfinder!_  

Having Drack in the back can’t have helped either. He noticed that the rear suspension was more shot than the front. He’d told them to make Drack sit in the middle to balance out the rover’s centre of gravity, but they either didn’t listen to him, or the old bastard was too stubborn for it.

 

Gil was performing a bounce test on the front suspension when Scott stole past him. He didn’t announce his presence, but Gil knew he was there anyway; he had got used to Scott’s stealthy movements. What he didn’t know was that Scott wasn’t trying to sneak past him – far from it. Gil foolishly fell for the bait.

“I know you’re there, Scott!” he grunted, pushing his full weight down on the hood, watching as the Nomad rose again in response when he let go. Scott’s footsteps stopped. His voice, sassy and patronising, echoed in the cargo bay.

“Looks like you need a bit more weight to do that test properly. I’d suggest Drack help you with it but you frightened everyone away with that shouting match earlier. Still...” his footsteps came closer, and Gil’s shoulders rose in anger rather than anticipation, “...I could just jump on your back whilst you do it.”

“Piss off, Scott! I’m not in the mood to talk to you now. And don’t think you’re getting away with this anytime soon. You _ruined_ her! And I’ve been hauling ass since you came back fixing her!”

Scott inspected that hauling ass. Gil had stripped to the waist in Eos’ heat, his sleeves tied around his front, his white under vest stained with sweat and dirt from the rover’s wheels.

“You’re the one who started talking to _me!_ ” he mock whined, instantly switching to a flirty voice. “And, I’d like to -!”

“Haul _my_ ass. Yes, ha ha. Very funny!” Gil’s voice left Scott in no doubt that he was incredibly pissed off. It didn’t deter him, in fact, he was willing to egg him on.

“You’re so dirty, Red. Wanna jump in the shower with me? I’ve still got that post-battle armour smell all over me...” he moved close enough that Gil _could_ smell him. It always put him in heat like a damn animal. He took in a deep breath of it then exhaled.

“No.”

Scott pouted behind his back, itching to get some reaction from him. He watched as Gil carried on working on the front of the Nomad, perving at his wide, tanned shoulders, watching as his muscles flexed underneath skin. He moved in to dare a touch.

“I said piss off, Scott!” Gil raised his voice as he walked around one of the huge tires, refusing to look at him and taking himself out of reach. Scott smirked.

“You’re so hot when you’re angry, Gil. And I’m gonna be the worst tease till I get what I want!”

“And what _I_ want is for you to get the hell out of here! Be a shitty tease if you want to, but it won’t work.”

The smirk still hadn’t left Scott’s face, and he turned to leave through the side door.

“Challenge accepted, _Commander Brodie_!”

“... _Fuck..._ ”

If Scott had heard the breathy curse that came from behind the afterburner he would’ve known he’d already won.

 

Gil was cleaning out the gunk from the headlights on the Nomad when the first signs of Scott’s intended teasing manifested. There was a sudden, quick rap from the window over the ramp behind him. He ignored it at first, but it became more persistent the longer it went on for. Gil’s shoulder blades tensed. He wasn’t going to give in, he was determined to stay angry at Scott for at least the rest of the week, and something as childish as tapping on the window was more likely to get him a punch in the face than the hot session he was after.

Gil rolled his eyes as the knocking intensified further, turning into a pounding that was getting harder and harder to ignore. Something metallic was knocking the glass now, and Gil had no idea what Scott was hitting up against it with.

He dared a glance and quickly looked back at the rover. His cheeks flushed, his stupefied hand almost dropping his tool. A dirty laugh flowed through the hallway, and he heard heavy, booted footfalls as they disappeared back in the direction of Scott’s quarters.

The mechanic turned and glanced again just in time to see his bare ass disappear behind the closing doors.

***

 

“Technical Officer Brodie’s presence is requested in the Pathfinder’s Quarters,” there was a suspense filled pause coupled with a clinking that Gil recognised. Scott’s voice turned throaty with the next words. “There’s an unruly cadet in here waiting for him.”

“SAM, can you mute the tannoy, I’m trying to work here?”

_“I’m afraid I cannot. It is part of the emergency system.”_

The calls were put to him regularly for the next hour or so. Sometimes suggestive, sometimes bored, sometimes shitty.

Gil ignored them all.

“I’m. Doing. Fifty. Right. Now.” Scott left the channel open all the way through the exercise, Gil flinching at each innuendo-laden grunt, the sounds making it impossible to concentrate. He heard Scott collapse after he counted off the last one, panting. He giggled. “Oh! I’m so sweaty now!” then the comms cut out.

“Gee, I wish I _could_ wait here all day, but, it’s not like I’ve got the day off and everyone’s in Prodromos or checking out the other outposts right now...

“Also! Do you know how hard it is to fight kett all morning? Running and shouting and jumping and shooting and using biotics and...Man do I feel horny _as fuck_! I still smell like my armour and probably have a good dose of after biotics too, by the way. I know how much you like that smell.”

The final one was whiny, and Gil couldn’t help but smirk to himself.

“Look, Gil. I know you’re angry an’ all but I just really, _really_ feel like having sex right now. Please come and fuck me. I’ll be good from now on, I promise!” The mic cut out then was quickly reactivated. “Well...maybe not until after!”

Next, picture after picture message flooded his omni-tool and he ignored them all too. He did, however, allow himself to imagine Scott pouting like a spoilt kid lounging on their bed, quickly scolding himself for it. But he could be angry and turned on, right?

The final straw came when Scott used SAM for his next communique.

_“Gil. The Pathfinder has asked me to inform you that there is a very impatient, inexperienced soldier who requests that his suspension be inspected by Chief Technical Officer Brodie. He also adds that I will be turning my protocols off after this message.”_

“Thanks SAM,” Gil replied flippantly. “You can tell the cadet to check his own suspension with the _toy_ he keeps under the bed. The one he thinks I don’t know about.”

There was no reply. It seemed that SAM had turned his protocols off in earnest. Seeing as the message wasn’t going to get through he had to imagine the look of shock on Scott’s face at the unveiling of his little secret. That thought put a smile on his face, but then he focused on a large dent on the Nomad’s casing and it soured his mood instantly.

 

Another half hour or so passed, and Gil pulled back from Nomad’s shell, sweat dripping from his forehead as he admired his handiwork. Hammering out the dent was just cosmetic work, but he’d done a good job, and he didn’t want to admit that he’d been thinking of Scott’s head whilst he did it. For all his shitty pretences, his boyfriend had stayed quiet whilst he made himself busy, and Gil’s distracted mind instantly imagined him actually lounging on the bed and pumping that absurd toy in and out of himself. He groaned, peeling his gloves off and reaching out for a hand towel. The sound he made was a mixture of exacerbation but also of how turned on he was. He was about to get lost to the thought, but Scott’s voice cut through the cargo bay.

“Oh! You’re finally finished! Don’t wipe yourself down with that hand towel, Gil. I want to smell your sweat and feel your dirty hands all over me!”

Gil took a deep breath and left the towel on the side. He’d never suspected that Scott had been watching him through the surveillance, and he would have requested SAM disable it if he had. The thought of Scott, all dressed up, sprawled on the bed and _watching_ him these past few hours made him...

He blew out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and ducked into a blind spot.

“I know I’m in no position to make _demands_ ,” Scott called out, more innocent clinks sounding in the background. “But I think my detention’s over, and it’s time for a debrief on how bad I’ve been. Wouldn’t you agree, Commander?” He let out a little melodic hum and played with the buckles that were holding his clothes together. Gil was hiding out of view, biting his lip, bent over and swatting at his hardening cock encased in his uniform. He thought he’d be able to get through this, that he’d be able to just walk down that ramp and leave Scott in here – all alone and disappointed – but he simply couldn’t. It wasn’t until now that Gil realised how angry he was, but also how helplessly horny he was too, and hated Scott for taking him there.

“Get your ass in here and reprimand my ass!” He heard an almighty slap and imagined Scott’s firm behind wobbling for the briefest of seconds. He laughed again, dirtily. “I’m waiting for you, Gil. _Standing to attention_. Come and trash me for trashing the Nomad!”

 

That was it. Gil was undone. He was pissed off and horny and being goaded by his lover. He felt himself jump in his pants, and before his mind even took the time to process what was going on he was stalking the cargo deck, quickly wiping his dirty hands off on the nearest discarded rag, and was almost jogging to the Pathfinder’s Quarters.

“Oh, you’re gonna fucking get it, _cadet_ ,” he growled.

***

 

He entered the room, fists balled at his sides. He was ready to slug it out with Scott. Gil hardly ever got angry, most things just ran off him like water off a duck’s arse, but this time Scott’s attitude over what he’d done to the Nomad _had_ actually pissed him off. Still he had been a little, slutty tease, and Gil was finding it _hard_ to hide his true intentions.

“ _FUCK!_ ”

Scott grinned at his exclamation. He’d pulled his desk chair over to the middle of the room so he’d be the first thing in view as Gil walked through the door.

And wasn’t he a sight.

He was sitting flippantly to one side, leg draped over one arm rest, elbow on the other. His dick teasingly resting on his inner thigh – that sweet cap pulled right down on his head.

He was in that god-forsaken uniform, well the bits of it they liked to play in, and damn did he look good.

Scott knew this was a dangerous game, goading Gil when he was angry. Those times were always few and far between, but intense. His man was usually sweet and good humoured, but the Nomad was one of those things he obsessed about. Before they were lovers Gil had always been bitchy to him when he returned the rover in a less than drivable state; now they were together the mechanic seemed to take it personally. Scott always managed to make him placid with a well-timed jibe, or a heartfelt apology, but he’d left him angry this time on purpose.

It was time for some real role play.

“Was SAM more persuasive than I was then?” he smirked, dangerously, daring him to get angry.

“Fuck you, Scott!” Gil cursed, no cheeky smile on his face to indicate that it had altered his mood.

“ _Fuck me, Gil!”_ Scott replied, seeing the anger flash in his lover’s eyes. The door slid shut behind him and he punched at his omni-tool to lock it.

 _Good start_ , Scott mused. _If he wasn’t interested he would’ve turned right around and left._

He started to walk over, and Scott swung himself off the chair and stood to attention; straight, strong-looking, _obedient_. He scoffed in his head. _Not likely!_

“Sir!” he stiffened as Gil closed in, his eyes following his movement and loosing him as he left his peripheral vision. He felt air pass behind him, heard the sound of his boots clinking and took a deep breath, not sure what would happen next.

 _SLAP_.

The blow glanced off his bare butt cheek, stinging. He jolted – it was a lot harder than he would’ve expected.

 _SLAP_.

Another one, mirrored on his other cheek, and Scott suddenly felt weak in the knees and hopelessly turned on, pulsing those hidden muscles in between his legs in response. Gil noticed that his posture had got sloppy.

“Straighten up, cadet!”

Scott bit at his lip as he followed the order. As if to heighten the tension in his body Gil pressed his lips to Scott’s neck, and cupped his behind, squeezing hard. Scott supressed the yelp, breathing out sharply as Gil brushed his coarse stubble on the sensitive point under his ear lobe. He smelt amazing; sweaty and like the dirt underfoot on Eos. His lover’s hands snaked around his waist, above the belted chaps, and he felt a stab from some uncleaned dirt under his fingernails.

“You think you’re gonna get away with that shit show you call driving?”

Scott smirked, Gil catching it as it made his cheek flare.

“It was a bet, _Commander_! We were being stupid, childish cadets, we didn’t mean anything by it!”

Gil ignored his explanation.

“ _Commander Brodie_ sent me to teach you a thing of two about the Initiative’s land vehicles, cadet. You know what he said the problem was? You’ve never had to drive a vehicle _manually_ , so you don’t respect them – there’s always more opportunities to learn.”

“Yes, _Mr. Wrench Jockey_ , Sir!” Scott dared to whisper it, eliciting a draft of air from Gil’s nostrils at the affirmation. Gil removed himself from Scott’s neck and circled him one more time, looking him up and down greedily. He fingered the large belt, his eyes wandering down to the cadet who insisted on going commando.

“It’s _Chief Technical Officer_ to you,” his eyes flicked upwards to the cap on Scott’s head. “You ready for that lesson?”

“Yes, sir!”

He quickly disappeared behind Scott’s back again and he heard the seat squeak as it took Gil’s weight on it, followed by the soft sounds of the sleeves tied around his waist being undone. Scott shuffled his weight and clenched his butt, wavering as he waited for his next instruction.

He felt a hand grasp his harness and pull him back hard, Scott’s booted feet managing to keep up as he was wrenched onto Gil’s lap. His behind clashed forcefully against his lover’s arousal, still covered, but both men gasped at the shock of it regardless. Gil bucked his hips upwards into that fleshy behind he loved so much, hearing a wet gasp, and he knew that Scott was desperately trying not to moan.

“You know,” Gil started with a low whisper, his voice barely audible until he activated the back of his throat. “You should turn SAM on for this lesson, he might learn a thing or two as well. Stop you from driving like a city teenager!”

“I don’t think anything will stop me from driving recklessly!” Scott giggled, grinding himself up against Gil’s crotch, feeling his own cock start to stir. He leant into his instructor’s chest and threw his head back, breathing in deeply. “Oh, you smell so _dirty_! Make me smell like that too!”

“All in good time, cadet. Now stay still, we’re starting this lesson now!”

Scott went still and quiet, the ease of his following the instruction putting Gil on edge. He knew never to expect Scott to be obedient, especially in this uniform. This was the first time he was wearing it, and he’d promised to be a little shit in it. Gil felt a mounting excitement as he wasn’t sure how far Scott would go. Coupled with the anger he still felt towards his lover, the power play might be rewarding for both of them.

Gil’s left hand followed the contours of the chaps waistline until it reached the front of them. He held his hand just under the belt and put pressure on it, teasing Scott with its closeness to his hardening cock.

“So, first thing we need to do is turn the engine on. You know how to do that, cadet?”

Scott squirmed on his lap, rotating his hips, sending his pert butt into the hard lump underneath it.

“Like this, Technical Officer?”

Gil sighed as he continued, and brought his other hand up, tracing it over Scott’s torso, his firm, tensed muscles, snaking upwards before grabbing onto the harness strapped across his chest.

“Now for the manual steering...” Gil started, pulling sharply to the side sending Scott’s torso far to the right. Scott hooked his arm around Gil’s head as he unleashed his mouth, nipping at Scott’s ribcage before forging a trail up to his left nipple.

“Gearstick next...you know how to shift gears?”

Scott groaned, paying attention to the tongue and teeth playing with his nipple. His attention was quickly replaced when a rough finger started playing with his slit, already starting to peak out from his sheath in his growing excitement.

Gil took a firm, achingly slow stroke downwards, pulling back hard on Scott’s skin, revealing his head with it.

“First gear gets it going...” he breathed, then bit down and pulled on the nipple between his teeth. A gasp sounded in Scott’s throat and he tried to pull his body away, but Gil’s hand on the harness kept him still. “We’re still turning right!” he chuckled, repeating the strokes with his other hand. “Ready for a gear change, _Private_? From here on out it just ramps up!”

Scott mumbled something, but it was lost as his instructor disregarded whatever he was going to say, intensifying the hand running up and down his shaft.

Scott counted through five more gear changes, each increasing in intensity, ignoring the terrible puns that left Gil’s lips with each one. His hand was rough around him, but it didn’t fail to get him hard and wet and begging for more – it made him forget what a tease he’d intended to be all along.

“...and when we need to make a quick stop we put the handbrake on.” He pulled up on Scott’s stiff cock, his head popping out of Gil’s damp fist, his sheath already pulling backwards revealing his dripping slit.

“ _Shiiiiit_!” he hissed. His abdomen suddenly clenching concave, the ridges of his ribs exposing themselves above it.

“Language, soldier! I don’t want to hear anything like that from you. Now, do you understand how to drive a vehicle manually?”

Scott could barely talk, he was thinking about that hand _driving_ his cock.

“Private Ryder?”

“Uh...Yes, Commander!”

“You’re not talking to Commander Brodie, you insubordinate little shit! But I can go get him if you want...”

“Oh god, yes!” Scott gasped, annoyed at himself for the desperate tone in his voice.

“You sound a bit too eager. You might end up regretting it.” The murmured comment was dangerous, Gil’s voice sounding on the edge. “ _UP!_ ”

Whatever spell the engineer had on him was broken at the shouted command. Scott was on his feet in a split second, the anticipation already killing him, somewhere in his mind the memory of being shouted at in the Alliance coming back to him. He’d always unwillingly obeyed his superiors without ever outwardly showing it, and it seemed like the thought of Gil trying to be authoritative inspired the same reaction in him.

He stood, taking in deep breaths at he listened to Gil behind him; those boots coming off, his zip being unwound the little way it had left to go, seeing his jumpsuit – and briefs – being discarded on the floor in his peripheral vision. He blew out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, waiting for his lover’s warm caramel skin to be brought up against his.

“Commander Brodie’s here,” Gil taunted, still staying away from Scott who didn’t dare look around. He could hear in his voice how turned on yet volatile he was, and he’d never experienced it before. “Now get on all fours like a good cadet…”

A stuttering breath came out of Scott’s trembling mouth. He made to lower himself downwards, but then stopped, remembering that he had been planning to be disobedient all along. He grinned to himself as he made his challenge.

“Make me.”

He didn’t know what happened, but suddenly Gil clasped the collar of his epaulettes, tipping him forward with his closed fist by pushing in between his shoulder blades. Scott hesitated, and Gil changed his grip to the harness under his arm, throwing him onto his knees. They stung as they hit the hard floor, but Scott didn’t satisfy him with a yelp, his already softening cock flushing with renewed excitement.  Gil wrangled with the cadet underneath him, the quick movement making Scott topple forward, bracing his palms against the floor in an attempt to right himself. Gil grabbed the rim of the chaps above his behind and pulled it hard, sending Scott’s leg outwards and off the ground. A grunt came from his mouth as he thought of trying to get away, but that was stopped by the firm sliding of his officer’s thick, eager length in between his butt cheeks.

 _SLAP_.

 _SLAP. SLAP. SLAP_.

Scott groaned and sent his hips thrashing to and fro, Gil still holding onto his waist and keeping his cock wedged in his cleft.

“Nothing like a little _corporal punishment_ , Cadet Ryder!” Gil laughed dorkily, almost ruining the façade. The blows connecting with Scott’s behind were painful, but oh so sexy. He could feel it tingling, heating up, but he wanted the dick still riding in between his cheeks much more.

He dared to try to bring that moment closer. Trouble was, he’d never encountered _Commander Brodie_ properly, and from what he’d experienced so far it seemed like he wasn’t going to take any shit from him. Scott unclouded his mind, _Technical Officer Brodie_ had been a pleasure to obey, but _Commander Brodie_ wasn’t getting the same treatment. He decided he was going to antagonise, quickly firing off a biotic spark concentrated at the hand gripping him in between the spanks.

“Ouch! _Dammit!_ ”

He felt the grasp go slack for a heated second and pulled away, but the engineer was lighting fast in his reactions and continued his firm hold. He chuckled, sending one more hard slap onto Scott’s behind, enjoying the wanton noise that betrayed his desire for it.

“There’s the unruly little shit! Just in time for Commander Brodie to see him straight! I wondered when your patience would run out! I think we can get on with the rest of this _drill_ on the bed! _Left, right, left, right!_ ”

He unceremoniously dragged the cadet by his large belt over to the bed, Scott practically crawling along the floor behind him. Gil hauled him up and sat him on its edge, planting his feet in between Scott’s and using his knees to widen each leg in turn. Scott pouted then scowled up at him, his eyes angry but tantalising at the same time.

_C’mon Scott, be insufferable. I want to teach you a lesson!_

Gil _wanted_ to be defied and teased, he wanted Scott to drive him wild with playful insubordination, but he wouldn’t admit it. Admitting it would tell Scott he’d won.

Gil subdued him with a look, quickly relieving himself of his vest. A waft of his scent rushed over Scott, and he breathed out intensely, his eyelids flickering. He knew that if he could just reach out and touch him, he’d be sticky with dried sweat.

“You smell like shit, _Commander_. Make me smell like that!”

“Mmmm...” Gil growled softly, “Technical Officer Brodie did mention something about you wanting to get dirty too…” he mused, running his finger on the peak of Scott’s cap. “But that’s for him to decide. I’ve got _other_ , more _pressing_ matters to deal with. Like your little show of disobedience there. Biotics are strictly forbidden during my drills. You understand?”

Scott rolled his eyes and flicked his head to the side, letting his jaw drop as he kept eye contact. It was such a shitty face, and Gil spotted his tongue inside his mouth as he ran it along the ridge of his top teeth. He suddenly realised that he was bollock naked in front of him, standing so close, his aching cock at eye level with Scott. It twitched involuntarily at the thought, and Scott’s eyes darted there at the movement.

Gil’s hands grabbed at his collar and pulled Scott’s face forcefully into his crotch. Scott moved his head to the side at the last possible second, getting a tantalising face-full of Gil’s scent as his cheek clashed against his jutting hip bone. Gil didn’t correct him, and Scott turned his face gingerly, opening his nostrils to the smell of sweat that came off his pubic hair. He buried his face in a little longer, then made to move away, not willing to do what his lover wanted.

Gil fought with him, suddenly pulling at his hair and sending his face straight into his hard-on. Scott’s cap clashed against Gil’s stomach and it loosened on his head. He pushed backwards with his neck muscles, even as his nostrils made contact with that dripping slit.

“I think you know what your punishment for that biotic indiscretion is,” Gil stated, quite gleefully, holding onto the back of Scott’s head with both hands as he continued to tense his neck and fight him. “Be a good boy and open that throat for me...”

They wrestled for a bit longer, Gil pulling on Scott’s head as he braced his palms against both of his thighs to hold it off for just that little bit longer. Scott was quite happy to do what Gil wanted, but he wasn’t going to let him get it so easily.

Gil changed tact and squatted down, hovering his mouth over Scott’s dick. In the past minutes with little stimulation it had softened further, but Gil was determined to change that.

“Perhaps you’re not sure how to pleasure your Commander? How about a quick demonstration?” he said, powerfully, Scott taking in a deep breath that betrayed his eagerness to have that mouth around him.

He fingered at Scott’s slit, a string of pre-cum sticking to his finger as he removed it. Scott watched as he pressed down on his tip further, teasing more from him before breaking a string with his tongue. Before he knew it, that tongue was licking at him, teeth lightly brushing at his ridge before he was plunged into that warm, wet mouth.

Scott hissed, clenching at the bed's edge. Gil brought his hands down on Scott’s and guided them to his own cock, demanding that they hold onto the base of it. He waited for Scott to comply, then ran his mouth over the firmly held skin, greeting it with his lips and tongue and the back of his throat. Scott’s curve was coaxed back by the teasing, and his thighs tensed up as Gil took him deeper.

“That’s it, cadet!” Gil chortled, stopping the movement, licking his lips to remove the liquid around them. “I hope you were paying attention cos I’m going to test you now, and if you don’t get it right there will be a punishment!”

Scott’s brow fluttered, his body still reacting to the aftershock of the blow-job. Gil tipped the soldier’s face upwards and pulled his jaw open, aiming his cock right for the middle of his mouth. Scott obediently put both hands around the base of it and squeezed hard, Gil feeling it pulse at the touch, and he growled as he felt himself swell with the pressure.

He drove himself in, already hitting the back of Scott’s throat, watching as Scott’s eyes watered, but he opened and relaxed his throat as best he could. Gil pushed forwards and back, forcing it open even more. Scott took it admirably, but a gag and cough from him told Gil it had been too much. He withdrew, spit from deep in Scott’s throat tethering them together.

“Suck me you rookie!” Gil commanded, and despite feeling like being a shit, Scott did as he was told. He took that cock, tightening his mouth around it, lancing at its slit with an eager tongue. He felt wetness seep from it, the slight salty taste, and forced it into the back of his throat.

“Oh dammit, cadet!” Gil groaned, his hands clasping onto the back of his head, forcing Scott to hold him there. He felt his throat muscles spasming around his tip, and it reminded him of that asshole that this throat belonged to. Scott started to choke, whining before opening his wet eyes, his cheeks turning red. He clamped his jaw on his lover to make him stop, and Gil yelped before quickly removing, then thrusting his cock right back into Scott’s throat.

“Take that, you insubordinate little shit!” he called, finally letting him free. There were claw marks on the fronts of his thighs where Scott had held onto him tight. Scott spat out at Gil, hitting his mark. Gil didn’t shy away from it, rather pulling in closer and running the tip of his spit-strewn cock against Scott’s defiant lips.

“Don’t you like my drill........s?” his mouth slowly curled into a smile as he accented the ‘s’ on the end of the word. Scott pursed his lips, eyes flashing with anger.

“I’m done with your drills, Commander. You get Technical Officer Brodie back in here. He’ll find me more willing!”

The smile didn’t drop from Gil’s face, it grew bigger as the swiping of his hips steered his tip over Scott’s features.

“But that beautiful, curvy cock of yours is saying otherwise! And I don’t mind the disobedience, cadet. It gives me free reign on how to discipline you!”

The last two words were lost in a grunt as Gil grabbed onto Scott’s harness and tried to turn him over. Scott thrashed against him, stopping short of any meaningful blows against his lover. He revelled in the feel of his sticky skin against him, but would never admit it under these circumstances.

They fought for a bit longer, playing their roles, but all too soon Scott was on the bed on all fours, his ass planted high up in the air, and Gil bit his lip at the sight of it. He pulled Scott’s Alliance issued boots off him, flinging them enthusiastically across the room before clambering onto the bed himself. He moved up closer behind him on his knees, Scott feeling his eager length tease the back of his thigh. He didn’t react, concentrating on his breathing as Gil’s hands stroked up his neck before roughly adjusting the cap on his head.

“You wear that like a good boy...” he whispered, his voice, and tip, disappearing behind him. “How long was the Nomad airborne for?”

“Thirty-five seconds, sir!”

“Thirty-five, hmm? Well I’m gonna make you take thirty-five, and you are gonna take them.”

“YES, SIR!” Scott affirmed in a heated hiss, his teeth biting down together. He didn’t know thirty-five of _what_ he was going to take, but he hoped it’d be thirty-five lunges of that bastard’s beautiful cock.

Gil breathed heavily as he inspected Scott’s pert butt, soft but firm and bruised pink from the spanking he’d already received. He wanted to do a-million-and-god-knows- _one_ things to it, but his brain had already made a decision when brought his hand down. Hard.

“One!” he called out, the slap louder than his voice. Scott yelped.

“Two!” A sting worse than the first – could he take thirty-five like this?

“ _Three, four, five!”_

Tears started forming in Scott’s eyes, and the slaps continued.

“ _Thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four–”_ Gil’s hand came up high and he delivered a final slap that caused ringing in Scott’s ears. “THIRTY-FIVE!” he shouted, and Scott groaned forcefully, pushing his hips down and squirming, willing his knees not to buckle even as his elbows did. He leant forward, his ass on fire, the angle showing off his delicate, _pink_ , hole at Gil’s greedy eyes.

“Oh dammit, how about thirty-five more from my gear stick, Scott?” he mumbled lustfully, Scott noticing before him that he’d fallen out of character.

“If that’s you, Chief Technical Officer, then yes…” he pleaded desperately, challenging Gil to a battle of wills, and bodies.

“ _Shit!_ ” Gil cursed at being called out. “No, cadet Ryder, it’s still Commander Brodie, and Commander Brodie want’s a taste of your ass before he lets the mechanic in here!”

Gil grabbed him by the harness again, awakening Scott’s fight or flight instinct for a brief second in his clouded mind. He fought against the manhandling as Gil wrestled him onto his front with a firm hold and shuffled onto him, securing him in place with his knees.

“Seat belts all on? Need to make sure you’re strapped in tightly for the ride...” a snort left Gil’s nose at the dirty pun, admiring his handiwork. He had his hands holding down Scott’s arms, knees locked around his spread legs, his cock resting up against his beautiful asshole.

“Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times! But you have no choice!” Gil chuckled, jumping up his body and resting his round butt on the tops of Scott’s thighs. Their balls squashed against each other and Gil rubbed the hidden part of his cock up against Scott’s. He pulsed his hips downwards, adding pressure to the mix, Scott exhaling as he felt a surge of pre-cum leave him.

“Hmm...suspension seems good,” the mechanic continued like he was inspecting something, his cock so hard it didn’t slap down on Scott even with the bouncing.

“I thought the Tech Officer wasn’t here, _Commander_! He helping you out back there?” Scott goaded.

“Shit!” he huffed in reply. “I don’t know if I’m coming or going now. Am I a mechanic fixing the Nomad, or am I Commander Brodie giving some orders? You know what? It doesn’t matter, I can be _both_!” He chuckled then, changing his voice, shifting it back to that mean sounding son-of-a-bitch he’d let in this afternoon.

“You want it hard, and rough? You want me to manhandle you, cadet? Reprimand you for trashing that rover? Make you obedient in my hands and around my cock?”

“Yes, sir!” Scott shouted, curtly; now he was talking.

A growl left Gil’s throat in satisfaction; he could tell that Scott had been aiming for a slow burn, teasing him all afternoon, hoping it would spur him into some furious love making. It took longer than he had expected, but here they were all the same.

“I know you can’t wait for my drills, cadet. Now stay still, will ya’? Otherwise this might be more painful than pleasurable.” Gil hadn’t thought to be prepared for this moment, not thinking of getting any lube ready. He was quite rightly worried that he might end up chasing Scott around the room just to get him back into this position, and if it did come to that his cock would hate him for it.

There was a long pause whilst Scott thought about his answer, and soon he was thrashing around under Gil’s grasp.

“Make me.”

“ _Ryder_!” There was frustration in his voice, his hands fighting against the strength of his lover. “Okay then! But just remember that you,” he grunted, one hand grabbing onto a thigh strap and wrenching Scott’s leg open, “asked for this!”

He spat down on him, knowing that it wasn’t going to help at all. But Commander Brodie didn’t give a shit, and Tech Officer Brodie gave less of one, recalling the hardship he’d endured all afternoon fixing the Nomad’s suspension. Scott felt Gil’s full weight on him, and a push of his hips that sent the tip of his cock a good inch inside of him. It took the breath out of his lungs, and subdued him completely.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he cursed, breathlessly, and Gil chortled at the sudden compliance of his lover.

“Now unless you stay still enough for me to get to that drawer, you’re gonna take me like this!” he said it almost gleefully, Scott whining and wriggling, determined not to give in. He spat down on him again, still knowing it would do little to alleviate his discomfort, bracing himself and pushing just that little bit more to see to his insubordination.

“You take it, cadet. You only brought this on yourself!”

Scott’s voice changed with the whining, turning louder and finally into a cry as he felt himself being spread wide with a friction that actually hurt. He panted, and Gil suddenly realised that this was probably too much, but that Scott’s pride wouldn’t let him call time out.

“Dammit Scott!” Gil started to pull himself out slowly, Scott fighting with his body, begging it not to clench at the sensation and make it worse for himself. When he left his lover’s body Gil stroked down his back to calm him.

“We calling time?” he asked in earnest. “Why do you take things too far all the time?”

“You were drilling me, Commander. And in the Alliance we don’t give up until we keel over.”

The redhead laughed out loud, relieved that his lover was okay and revelling in the fact that he wasn’t ready to stop the role play. “Where are you going with this?” Gil chuckled, not back in character yet. “You know, I’m still pretty pissed at what you did to the Nomad, and you behaving like this is making me so horny, but I’ll be damned if I can control you!” he leaned in and bit down on the base of Scott’s neck, grazing his teeth along his skin and onto the next position. Scott groaned at the heated, firm bites as they travelled over his shoulder and to the fleshy front of his neck. Gil yanked his head to the side with a sudden tug on his hair and moved in; the bites would bruise on his neck in no time.

“That hurts, dammit!”

A smile erupted against his sore skin. “Awww baby...my non-conforming little shit. I feel like making you hurt all over, but in the best way!” He slapped his hand down hard again on Scott’s behind, enjoying the whimper he made at it. He spread Scott’s entrance and dug at it with his thumb as he spoke. “Be a good little cadet and let me get some _gun grease_ on it?”

“I kinda like it when you’re angry, babe, makes it so much more....exciting...to” he bucked up with his back, trying to push Gil off balance, “antagonise you!”

“ _Commander!_ ” Gil hissed, somehow anticipating the heated move and taking a large, sensitive bundle of flesh between his teeth. Scott yelped, jolting, not able to fight with him for the pain.

“Okay, okay. I give in! Grease your gun up, Commander. I don’t think I can bear this anymore. I want it so bad!”

“There’s a good cadet,” Gil smiled sweetly at his complacency, hauling him over by grasping onto both harnesses around his armpits. Scott crashed down on his back, and the sight of him in those barely-there bits of uniform hit him like a lightning bolt straight between his legs.

“You misbehaved driving the Nomad, Ryder. Chief Technical Officer Brodie asked me to reprimand you good. Told me to see to your suspension!” he greedily eyed up Scott’s asshole, his eyes not leaving it as he expertly dug around in their bedside drawer for a bottle of lube. With them both finally slick he lined himself up and sent himself in, watching Scott’s face lose it as he gasped at the sensation. He didn’t hold back, only giving him a precious moment to relax himself.

“You seem to have become awfully compliant, Ryder. Where’s the little shitty cadet from before? You need to save some of him for the Tech Officer? Well, I guess it doesn’t matter. _Vroom Vroom_!”

Scott laughed, not ready to take him seriously, but when the thrusting came it was serious, and hard.

Gil rode him furiously, one arm wrapped tightly around Scott’s head, giving him no choice but to look straight into his eyes as he did it. Scott’s eyelids fluttered as he took him, pound him hard, his mouth wet and agape but his silence speaking louder than any murmur or noise could. Gil’s eyes were squinted, lustful, his eyebrows furrowed as they jolted together. He leaned in further and brought the thrusting to a more intense angle. Finally a whine erupted from Scott’s mouth, and he threw his head back viciously, displacing his cap with it. Gil hissed, bringing his hips to a stop, his hand pawing behind Scott’s head to grab it.

“Put it back on!”

Scott ignored him.

Gil rolled his hips once, slowly.

“Back on, soldier.”

Scott looked at him, eyes defiant.

“There’ll be nothing in it for you if you don’t put it back on.”

He knew it was all a ruse, a game even, but it still pissed him off.

“Fine.”

Gil placed both of his palms on Scott’s chest and pushed off, driving his weight onto the demoted Pathfinder, feeling the wind being pushed out of his heaving chest at the pressure. A desperate gasp sounded as Gil withdrew himself roughly, and he revelled in the tightness that squeezed against him as he slipped out.

The subordinate lay there underneath him, his beautiful face speaking only of defiance, but his well-used body begging to be abused.

“Permission to speak?”

_There he is. Good boy._

“Permission granted.”

The filth that left Scott’s lips was instantaneous. “You can fuck me all you want, _Commander_ , but I’m not lifting a finger to put that fucking stupid cap back on my head. You want me to wear it so much you flippin’ well get it, it’s right there!” He ended the taunt with a flick of his head that caused the cap to roll slightly to the side.

 

Gil felt his blood boil, his cock twitch as his main vein pulsed in response to heat him further. He spied downwards, and watched at Scott’s hard-on bobbed with its own throbbing, the front of the uniform’s chaps soaked through with spit, lube and pre-cum. He dry-humped Scott’s inner thigh to stave off his need to just be in his body again right now, moving lower to get the friction from the thigh strap secured firmly to his leg. Scott tensed up at the sensation, the clinking of the snap buckles sounding at the movement. He’d renewed his determination to be the unruly, shit-speaking cadet he warned about. He suspected that Scott wanted it rough, otherwise he would’ve made up with him over the Nomad before initiating this.

“Oh. Do you know what we do to the shitty cadets like you?”

“Reprimand us?” Scott replied, his voice smooth, sexy and daring. “Shove your tongue in our mouths? Assholes? Spank us? Fuck us wide?”

“That sounds about right,” Gil whispered, leaning in and expelling a hot breath against his damp chest. “But not until you put that cap back on!”

Scott grinned defiantly, wordlessly refusing for the umpteenth time tonight.

_Damn you, Scott!_

 

Gil wrenched Scott’s legs wide open, taking a shameless look at where he’d been fucking him not long before. He felt Scott’s calves tense around his fingers, and turned his attention to those beautiful, hooded eyes. They defied him, and Gil didn’t know what to do next. He wanted that cap on him – it made the fantasy complete for him – but he didn’t want to lose control. Scott started panting, and Gil tried an intimidating gaze.

“You determined to get that court-martial, soldier? You’ve got a whole stack of black marks against your name!”

Scott dared a grin, his voice shitty, lustful and sarcastic all in one. “Run my good name through the mud all you want, Commander! But run my asshole through it first!”

_Oh dammit Scott!_

Scott knew the words were turning him on, the heavy breath that he blew out at the comment confirmed it. But he was trying to keep control.

“Nothing to say again, _Commander_?”

He felt a sting at the back of his head as Gil suddenly grabbed a fistful of hair and jolted his head firmly forward. Scott was expecting the engineer’s mouth to clamp over his, but instead he felt the cap being wrestled back onto his head. It was instantly followed with the expected kiss, and it was zealous, his tongue enthusiastic as it filled Scott’s mouth and gave him little room to breathe.

“You shit-stirring, good-for-nothing _rookie_! I’m gonna show that little asshole of yours who’s boss!”

“Yes sir, _Commander Brodie!”_ Scott laughed as he was manhandled into position, his eyes clenched tight. The words he’d chosen told him that Gil was already hopelessly past that point of no return, and that they were about to enter the final stretch.

“I’m gonna drive you manually, Scott, check your god-damned _rear suspension_ , and I won’t be kind!”

“Shit! A DP with Technical Officer Brodie!?” Scott giggled again at the shitty puns, that Gil was getting mixed up. He dared him by opening his legs wide and greedily inching his weight downwards to make contact with that straining cock. Neither of them would admit it, but he had finally won the stalemate.

“Time to jack this rear up!” Gil chortled, almost giving in himself, gripping under Scott’s thighs with his rough hands.

“ _Wait!_ ” Scott barked, catching his lover’s attention and making him forget that he was supposed to be in control. “I want that scruff all over my asshole, Commander! Show my virgin cadet ass what it’s like to have a _man_ down there!”

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Gil cursed under his breath, pulling Scott around by grabbing the straps on the underside of his chaps. He lifted his legs up high over his head – Scott planting them against the headrest – and wasted no time in doing exactly as he asked.

“Oh, fuck _!_ ” Scott exclaimed, looking up his own torso and past his erect cock as Gil deliberately ran his jaw over that sensitive skin enthusiastically before dipping his tongue inside him. He licked firmly against him, probing his tongue in and out before taking a deep breath which flooded over him as it was released again. That rough jaw returned, rubbing into him, and Scott could feel the frantic breaths his _commander_ was taking against his heated skin. He reached out and clamped his hand over Gil’s shoulder, squeezing in appreciation as he spoke. “Yeah, oh I _love_ the feel of that scruff on me! Don’t stop!”

He heard a grunt down below, feeling the invigorated eating out of his ass. His eyelids fluttered the better it got, and he took himself up as he realised his cock was leaking pre-cum in a line from his tip to his navel.

Gil came back from the distraction, his tongue firmly swiping up Scott’s taint, sucking his balls into his mouth as he rubbed the stubbly side of his jaw into his soldier’s hole. He felt it contract against him, and as he licked out at the slack skin filling his nostrils he realised that he was stroking himself.

“No. No. _NO!_ ” Gil suddenly cried, leaving Scott’s delicious asshole to get up and swipe his hand away from pleasuring himself. “You’re not getting away with that, soldier. I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t either, _Commander_!” Scott shot back. He swore he’d used that voice with one of the tutors at the academy and it’d resulted in a detention. He watched Gil’s lip quiver slightly, his eyes flashing as he decided what he was going to do. Scott sank himself further into the sheets, shifting his hips and biting his bottom lip in mock insubordination. He noticed Gil’s eyes dart downwards at him, no doubt taking a glance at his cock, rock hard and red and _glistening_. Scott was so hard, so close – he knew it wasn’t going to take much longer for him to come.

“You’re gonna ride my dick,” Gil breathed in a low, authoritative voice, a voice that made Scott’s stomach drop. “And you are under no circumstances allowed to touch yourself. That clear?”

“ _Sir. Yes, sir!_ ” Scott answered, obediently, taking a quick gasp that hardly filled his lungs. The gaze that Gil was giving him transfixed him, and he followed it as his lover shuffled on the bed to get himself into position. Scott took his cues from Gil, moving out of his way and getting onto his knees. When Gil had propped himself up against the pillows his hands unleashed an attack on the soldier.

“Squat dammit, I’m gonna fuck you and we’re gonna get this angle perfect!” Gil demanded, grabbing at the harness across Scott’s back and pulling down on it just as Scott managed to lock his ankles and knees into the position. The arch of his spine was uncomfortable, but he quickly threw his arms behind his back and braced them against the firm mattress underneath him. Gil pulled again at the harness, his other hand slapping hard on Scott’s behind before steadying himself, the pull ushering Scott to guide himself onto that beautiful cock. It filled him half way, and too soon Gil was thrusting upwards, clashing his hip bones against Scott’s ass which slapped and wobbled despite how firm it was.

Scott drew out a long moan from his agape mouth, the pounding making his voice stutter. He couldn’t speak, his lover so expertly already hitting his prostate it threatened to have him coming hands free. Of course, that was the ultimate goal, and as Gil felt Scott clench further against him he knew he was going to take him there in no time.

“Yeah, baby! That's it. _Clench!_ ” Gil demanded, his hips thrusting upwards. “You feel the bite point on my clutch, huh? In your tight little ass?”

Scott gasped and somehow drew himself even tighter, causing an unbearable friction between them now.

“Oh, baby that’s it! I’m gonna drive myself through it, _crash_ into your spot!” Gil grunted, pumping, building up that rhythm. He angled his hips again and suddenly it was too perfect, Scott wanting to scream and come all over himself. The tension and heat building up in between his legs was _begging_ for release, and if Gil didn’t fuck it from him soon he was going to give it a helping hand. He shifted all his weight onto his left arm, his right hand instinctively creeping to his straining cock. Just a couple of strokes would end this, and he wanted it so badly.

A hard slap stayed him, a rougher hand wrestling his whole arm back down. “No! This is all about me! You take it cadet, you’ll take your drill and get nothing from it. Remember; in the Alliance you keep going until you keel over! You might find the technical officer kinder, but he’s not getting a look in until I’ve _commanded_ your lil’ ass!”

Scott groaned, tightened himself again, hissing through clenched teeth. “Yes, s – sir!” He was so close now, concentrating on the slapping of his own cock against his stomach and thighs, letting that exquisite feedback on his head rule his senses. Gil cupped his behind to support him, then _ruined_ him, the fucking vigorous, the angle perfect, Scott screaming as it finally undid him.

Gil felt the spasming of his asshole, the jolts and whines that followed through with the wetness that split all over the sheets and his thighs. He slowed down in response to his lover’s body, rolling his hips smoothly, and driving himself through the tightening contractions, watching as Scott’s back shuddered, how beautifully his muscles danced under his skin, how his rocking hips feebly met with his own cock.

“That’s it! Come for me! This ass is so green it needs to be told what’s good for it!”

Scott gasped then tried to touch himself again, Gil entirely ready to still deny him it. But he couldn’t. Suddenly he was too close for comfort, but he wasn’t ready for it either. His cadet sighed as his hand drew over his head, hips fucking against his tightly enclosed fingers but also on his lover’s cock.

“I fucking _love_ your drills, Commander!” he groaned lustfully. That had Gil withdrawing and sitting up behind Scott, shoving him up against his chest and roughly pulling his face to him by the collar. They kissed long and deep, Scott expelling satisfied breaths in between their wet mouths.

“You get Technical Officer Brodie in here!” Scott whispered suggestively, his voice exhausted yet still eager. Gil could never resist his voice. “Tell him to see to my suspension too. Get that fucking giant wrench of a cock in it and finish this off!”

“Oh _fuck_ , baby!” Gil’s brow quivered, Scott opening to eyes and seeing those wrinkles at the corners of his dancing. “Oh, you know how to push my buttons…”

“Get him in here, he’s not done yet! And he’s still angry at me for tanking the Nomad!”

Gil took a few laboured breaths of his own, his heartbeat slowing down, Scott’s full, wet lips kissing at his inactive mouth. How did Scott always win these tussles? How was he always in control no matter what they did? He didn’t dare question it really. The fact that he _let_ him do this to him was answer enough. His mind flashed to why they were here, why Scott deserved his manhandling, why Scott _wanted_ it so much. Of course Tech Officer Brodie should be the one to finish off.

 

His movement was like a sudden explosion. He watched Scott’s eyes roll sensually as he was forced down onto his side, Gil shimmying up behind him and prying his legs open. He ran rough, work worn fingers in between Scott’s legs, sending two fingers into him and exhaling a deep hot breath onto his neck.

“Technical Officer Brodie’s here. Now let’s see to that god-damned suspension. Hmmm, feels a little tight...’ he lied, pulling his fingers out and spreading Scott’s well-used asshole. He teased it by slapping himself against it, drawing a heated moan out of his lover that intensified as he stabbed at it with his cock. He forced it in, and Scott squirmed as the sensation drove his own ebbing climax back to the forefront of his senses.

“Use me dammit. Drive me manually until you come!” Scott whispered dirtily, his last attempt at being the demanding soldier for the night.

Gil groaned at the words, pulling Scott’s face to his own, locking their mouths and sucking Scott’s tongue into his own mouth. He didn’t care that the cadet’s cap slipped off this time, more interested in their kissing and the sensation of driving his cock into his lover’s tight, slick heat. He did as his lover demanded, feeling his constricted insides around him, flinching with the aftermath of his climax even as Scott sought to tighten it further for him.

Scott sent his arm around Gil’s head, grabbing onto the hair on the top of his head for purchase. He whined in a high pitch at every single push, his other hand gripping at his softening cock, wringing it and pulling on it even though he had just been relieved.

“Oh dammit, Red! Tell me you’re nearly there! You’re gonna break me…”

Gil squeezed his arm hard around Scott’s thigh, spreading him wider as he used him, piling himself in deep. The sounds from Scott’s throat coupled with the feeling of his insides finally drove him over the edge. Scott felt himself being filled, and rocked as Gil pushed up deep inside him with each heated, wet release.

Scott groaned through gritted teeth, gripping onto Gil with his hands and his muscle. A soft growl left Gil at the sensation, and he pulled himself out ever so slowly against it, not surprised when a gorge of lube and cum followed through upon his dick’s release.

“There you go. You’re so dirty, just like you’ve been demanding all afternoon!” Gil chortled, rubbing his hands through Scott’s chest and down to his waist before massaging his raw behind -pink hands prints on pale skin – spying him pulse his asshole as it returned to normal.

“You wrecked me...” Scott croaked, his mouth dry from all the gasping, humour in his voice.

“Like _you_ wrecked the Nomad, hummm? How’s the rear suspension?”

Scott’s whole body shied away from his lover’s touch, no matter how gentle it had been intended. It was involuntarily, however, as a tired smile danced upon Scott’s lips as his face searched for Gil’s. He caught his stubbly jawline and ran his lips over it, burning them with the friction until Gil’s tongue sought his out.

“You can fix me too, right?” A pause, lips and tongues sealing to each other. “Don’t let Commander Brodie in here again. He’s thoroughly unpleasant!”

Gil chuckled sweetly at the comment. “Commander Brodie always said that you were an unruly rookie, Scott. He just needed to teach you a lesson.”

“Consider me taught. For now...” Scott replied, sighing as Gil wrapped himself around him. “Damn, it really was worth being so shitty this afternoon!”

“Yes, Scott. You got everything you wanted. Just don’t make a habit of launching the Nomad off the top of cliffs to see how long it’ll stay in the air!”

“You still mad about that?”

Gil nuzzled Scott’s neck, taking a firm nip at it. A little moan left his throat at it. “I am,” he admitted. “But you let me take some of my frustration out on you in the best way possible. So I’m pissed but horny. And you like that anyway!”

Scott laughed and wriggled, Gil’s arms holding him tighter to stop him from getting away. “I do...but I am sorry about the Nomad, Gil. We honestly got carried away. Peer pressure, you know? We’d just taken out that Kett base and were so damn happy to be alive. I can’t even remember who said we should do it first, only the cheering when Liam announced how long we’d been in the air for. You should watch the video, Vetra alone would make you smile!”

“Pffft! You want a flippin’ trophy for that or something? I guess I could carve one...but what would be a fitting image?”

They both giggled at each other, and Gil kissed Scott’s neck before rolling onto his back and pulling Scott on top of him. They grinned and kissed each other, the hazy light from Eos’ early twilight painting the Pathfinder’s Quarters a shade of gold and lilac.

“I think I’ve got my trophy right here, Gil,” Scott said suggestively, dipping his lips for another kiss. When he finished he realised he needed to apologise. “Sorry for exposing you in front of everyone…” Scott meant what he’d said in earnest, but he cringed at using Lexi’s words. Especially after all the exposing they’d just done with each other.

“You what?” came Gil’s breathless reply, a confused tone to his voice. Scott shuffled on top of him, trying to get comfortable in spite of how uncomfortable he suddenly felt, and it was his ass that was uncomfortable.

“You know. For being an absolute bastard in the cargo bay, in front of everyone…I,” he faltered. “I made you uncomfortable –”

“Oh. Everyone knows how I feel about them, Scott. Well, obviously apart from you, you little prick! You wanna blow yourself up so badly go do it by yourself. Sure, I’d cry for a bit. We’d have to get a new Nomad, and I’m quite fond of her. But at least you won’t take any of my _friends_ out with you!”

“You dick-head!” Scott breathed into his face. “I deserved that…”

“Well after all the crying for the Nomad I might shed a tear or two for your pretty ass as well!” he grinned, gripping his large hand on and squeezing Scott’s behind.

 “Are we okay now?”

“Hmmm...I’m not sure,” Gil pondered, running a lazy finger over Scott’s harness. “How much do you actually detest Commander Brodie? Or is it all just an act?”

“He’s a little too heavy handed for this cadet!” Scott grinned. “But this cadet likes it!" He paused. "Tell me one thing, Tech Office Handsome." There was that grin again, a flash of teeth before he pushed his lips onto his boyfriend’s. “Does the Nomad have a manual mode? Because I’d like to try it out now...or make better use of those four am sessions we have in it when you’re flushing out the engines!” An irresistible giggle escaped his mouth, and Gil beamed back at him.

“We’ll see,” he replied, pulling the still giggling Scott down to him by grasping at the harness across his back. “Not sure the Initiative had a manual mode in mind, but it doesn’t stop me from tinkering with her!” They kissed fully, and Gil ran his hands over his cadet enthusiastically.

“How do you still fit into this thing? I’ve seen the photos, you were so skinny back then!”

“Well,” Scott started, propping himself on one elbow, his other hand stroking through the redhead’s damp and displaced fringe. “I think when you wore it last time you must’ve stretched it for me cos I got into it no problem!”

“So don’t bulk up too much or we won’t be able to play with it again. And I just _know_ you want Commander Brodie to command your ass again!” he accented the comment by roughly gripping at the pouches on Scott’s chaps to grind their bodies together. A melodic laugh sounded in the air as Scott shifted like he was fighting it. They settled down quickly, and Scott kissed his lover passionately before murmuring to him suggestively.

“I’ll admit, I love his drills...and this rookie cadet still has some insubordination left in him to be drilled out!”

The comment sent a shiver up Gil’s spine, the hint of a flush of heat filling him in between the legs at the thought. They both grinned at each other, knowing that these games were here to stay.

“Just so you know, you don’t need to trash the Nomad the bring him out. A saucy message or a photo of you in _this_ will do the trick!” He smiled blindingly, one hand traveling under the chaps covering his thigh.

“Oh. This shitty cadet still intends to drive the Nomad badly!” Scott purred, settling against his chest. “And there ain’t nothing Commander Brodie or Tech Officer _Handsome_ can do about it!”

Gil smiled and huffed a breath into the top of Scott’s head.

“Gil?”

“Hmmm?”

“You wanna play with my toy with me? I mean, not now, but next time?”

Gil let out a laugh, slapping his hand gently against his lover’s behind. “I thought you’d never ask!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art (and more head canons!) on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
